joshkomisarcikfandomcom-20200213-history
Starfire
Biography Betrayed by her own sister and forced into slavery, Princess Koriand’r of Tamaran experience torture at the hands of others—but instead of it breaking her, it only made her stronger. Breaking free and fleeing to Earth, she discovered a world filled with heroes, people who fought for the oppressed, who used their powers and abilities to save those in need. And it was then that Koriand’r made a decision that changed her place in life forever. She decided to become the super hero and member of the titans known as Starfire. Personality Despite the hardships she experienced early in her life, Starfire remains a optimistic courageous and dedicated hero, who despises seeing anyone else experience the pain she went through herself. She is incredibly loyal and optimistic and lives to see and experience everything the universe has to offer. She is often portrayed as confident; often heading into danger without showing the slightest trace of fear. She dislikes being referred to by her title of "princess" and prefers just being called by her name. Powers and Abilities Like all Tamaraneans, Starfire’s alien physiology allows her to absorb ultraviolet radiation and convert it to energy in order to fly. However, Starfire also learned how to channel and project that same energy as destructive blasts. * Fire Generation: '''Starfire has power to generate fire (via her hair). * '''Ultraviolet Energy Projection: As a result of being experimented on, Starfire can project incredibly powerful bright green-colored energy from her hands. Depending on her mood the energy can also be pink or red. Her energy attacks produce both thermal energy and highly explosive results on contact. She can augment the effectiveness of her punches by surrounding her hands in energy, and can also use this method to weld or carefully burn through obstacles with contact from her hands. * Starbolts: Starfire mainly discharges circular bolts of pure radioactive energy, which are usually launched as thrown circular projectiles. * Starbolt Waves: She has also been shown to shoot this energy in the form of waves from her hands. * Starblasts: Starfire is also able to shoot her energy in the form of powerful and large blasts from her hands. * Laser-Eye Beams: Starfire can emit beams of her bright green energy. * FTL Flight: Starfire can achieve wingless flight under her own willpower faster than light itself. * Superhuman Strength: She is immensely strong. * Superhuman Agility & Superhuman Reflexes: Starfire possesses highly advanced agility and reflexes. * Superhuman Stamina: Starfire can remain awake for long days at a time before tiring out. * Superhuman Endurance: She has supreme physical endurance; capable of surviving the most severe of snowstorms, but eventually wears down her endurance. * Semi-Invulnerability: Like all of her kind, she is immune to most physical harm; capable of surviving a massively powerful explosion without taking much damage; as such she has bulletproof skin. * Space Survival Skills: Starfire can survive in the endless vacuum of outer space without the need of a spacesuit, as she can breathe and move normally in space. Category:Fictional character Category:Teen titans Category:Original Teen Titans Category:DC Category:Voted Best Pages Category:Justice Girls Category:Females Category:Red Hair Category:Green Hair Category:Aliens